Proyecto Vocaloid
by nakamura myu
Summary: Miku Hatsune, una chica normal a la cual le gusta salir con amigos, comer, cantar...pero es muy tímida para hacerlo..¿Será cosa del destino que la hayan obligado a hacerlo? ¿Formar parte del proyecto Vocaloid y ser la numero uno? Comedia, Romance, Harem Inverso y mas!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: con el dolor del alma les digo que vocaloid no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera tendría productos de Miku :(**

Miku estaba en una de las cosas más importantes de su vida: una competencia de comer fideos. Pero no la podemos criticar pues su vida cotidiana era tan aburrida, que eso es de lo más importante que le fuera a ocurrir... O eso pensaba ella pues su vida estaba a punto de cambiar... su vida dejaría de ser como era por completo... bueno, exagere un poco pero su vida cambiaria.

Miku y sus amigos ya habían salido de clases y fueron a descansar al parque. Se situaron bajo un gran árbol que les brindaba sombra y se pusieron a charlar.

-Que aburridas son las clases ¿no creen?-bufó Teto.

-La de música no esta tan mal, Teto-respondió Miku de un suspiro.

-Es verdad Miku!-se ilumino el rostro de Teto dibujando una sonrisa en el- yo adoro cantar ¿Qué tal tú, Len?-

-Ñeh... da igual, nunca me lo he preguntado... ¿Qué opinas Rin?-

-No suelo cantar mucho...-

-Kaito tiene una linda voz-incito miku- ¿podrías cantarnos un poco?-

-No me gusta cantar.-

-Por favor Kaito!- insistió miku.

-¡Que terca eres azulona!-

-Porfaaaaaa!-

-Lo hare...-

-Siiiii!-fue el grito de victoria de miku con una radiante sonrisa.

-...pero solo si tu cantas conmigo.-

La sonrisa de Miku se desvaneció instantáneamente. Kaito sonreía de manera picarona debido a lo mucho que le excitaba dejarla en jaque mate.

-Y-yo no canto bien, senpai-tartamudeo Miku bajando la cabeza.

-Cantas mejor que yo, Miku!-insistió Kaito- ¡anda! Solo una canción.-

De repente se invirtió la conversación. Miku que estaba tan emocionada por hacer cantar a Kaito, se vio presionada por sus amigos para hacer lo que a ella más le avergonzaba.

-Anda, Miku-chi-intentaba persuadirle Teto.

-Yo quiero oír cantar a Miku-chan-animó Akaito.

-¡¿Y TU DE DONDE SALISTE?!-Se asustó Miku.

-¡Vamos Miku!-dijeron todos a coro, convenciéndola más y más cada vez.

-Y aunque así fuera... ¿qué voy a cantar?-pregunto miku con timidez, y algo sonrojada.

-¿Por qué no cantas cantarella con Kaito?-bromeo Akaito, a lo que Miku reaccionó golpeándolo brutalmente con un puerro que sacó de la nada, dejando inconsciente al pelirojo.

-Aunque eso se lo merecía...-pensó Len en voz alta.

-Mmm... Tú vas a cantar World is Mine.-

-Lo hago si tú y Len cantan...-rio entre dientes- emm... Shota Desuyon.-

-¿¡QUEEEE!?-se exaltaron Len y Kaito con furia.

-¡MIKU PERVERTIDA!-le reprocho Kaito.

-¡ADEMAS EN ESO YO DEBO DER EL UKE!-agregó Len.

-Relájense fue una broma pesada-los calmo Miku. Kaito y Len se calmaron un poco.

-¿en serio se creyeron eso?-rio Miku- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Cuidado! ¡Una vaca voladora!-

-No voltees Kaito se está burlando de ti- lo reprocho Len.

-Mejor canta tu Rin...-susurró la aquamarina.

-¡Ah, no! ¡De esta no te escapas!- dijeron a coro Kaito y Len, para después sujetarla de un brazo cada uno extendidos y dejando a Miku de rodillas.

-Si no quieres cantar-Len hizo una pausa- te vamos a torturar-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Tiempo después...

Miku estaba nerviosa y había comenzado a sudar.

No se podía mover pues le sujetaban los brazos y no se podía parar estando de rodillas.

¿Qué le harían? No dejaba de preguntarse Miku, y debe admitir que tenía miedo por una "tortura" iniciada por una discusión de algo de lo más trivial.

-tranquila Miku-dijo Kaito al notar que estaba muy atemorizada-no te tocaremos ni uno de tus lindos cabellos.-

-Si.-añadió Len- será algo mucho peor-agregó, lo cual no tranquilizo ni un poco a la aquamarina.

Al rato apareció Mikuo, la aquamarina se sintió feliz hasta verlo ser recibido por Akaito.

-Es mi fin...-pensó Miku.

Pasaron unos instantes hasta que Kaito hablo.

-¡hermano!, ¡toma la mochila de Miku!-

Miku no alego puesto que tenía curiosidad por su supuesta tortura.

Akaito tomo la mochila turquesa y la puso frente a Mikuo.

-¿Y bien Miku?-dijo Len-¿vas a cantar o no?-

-¡NO!-gritó ella.

-Como quieras... ¡Akaito! ¡Abre la mochila!-Akaito obedeció a lo que dijo el rubio.

-¡Puerros!-se alegró Mikuo.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡MIS PUERROS!-reaccionó Miku mientras veía como su hermano los devoraba uno a uno.- ¡Suéltenme bastardos!-se movía y gritaba la chica como loca-¡NOOOOO! ¡Mis bebes!-se lamentaba Miku por la peor tortura que existe. Estuvo así hasta que su hermano se los acabo todos y cada uno. Solo para después sollozar por los restos que quedaron, inmediatamente comidos por Mikuo.

Miku paso de moverse como electrocutada a arrastrar sus pies y caminar lentamente con la mirada gacha.

Camino a casa Miku parecía una extraña mezcla de emo deprimida y una hormiga con sueño. Estaban pasando por una calle con muchas tiendas pero para Miku parecía que todo era gris y pero ella y sus amigos estuviesen a color. Parecía que miku fuese rodeada por una burbuja, pues no escuchaba nada y caminaba más lento que sus amigos.

De repente Miku abrió levemente la boca y susurro: "Los detesto..."

**Holii! ^u^**

**Soy myu-chan! Este es mi primer fic asi que no sean muy duros pero diganme que les parece u.u**

**Tambien diganme si quieren algo adicional (yaoi, hentai, etc. Pero gore no)**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**~myu-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

-Disclairmer: con el dolor del alma les digo que vocaloid no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera tendria productos de miku :(-

-Holiii!

Antes que nada debo aclarar unas duda:

Primero que nada, mi pc se echo. Asi que le pedia a una amiga que lo subiera por mi.

Segundo, GRACIAS por el review, les explico ahora, lo que sucede es que escribi el capitulo uno hace MUUUUUUUCHO tiempo, y era mas pequeña, entonces ahora que lo leo veo que la historia pasa muy rapido y no es muy buena.

Como sabran, mi pcc se arruino, Y SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES FUE EL QUE LE PUSO EL VIRUS ME DEBE DINERO!, en fin, he estado escribiendo en mi celular y como no es nada comodo ni facil, me aburro muy rapido asi que la historia la escribo como resumida, ademas sii cambiaba el primer cap tendria que cambiar el segundo y me daba latita.

MUCHAS GRACIAS a xKyoChii por el review, tienes toda la razon y me gustaria intertar hacerla como dices. Eso es todo, espero que este les guste mas-

El termino del fin de semana llego. Las clases parecian avanzar sin sentido. Miku no prestaba atencion en absoluto a lo que decia el profesor. Y tampoco el resto de la clase.

Gakupo-sensei se percato de eso y tomo una gran regla de madera que tenia en su escritorio, y con gran fuerza, lo azoto contra este. Este acto, provoco que todo el curso se sobresaltara, sobretodo miku.

-Muy bien-comenzo a hablar el profesor- ahora que termino su siesta, voy a hacer un anuncio; tenemos un nuevo estudiante transferido: su nombre es rei kagene. Por favor rei, entra.

Aparecio un pelinegro por la puerta muy atractivo, levemente parecido a len. Todas las chicas de la clase diron un suspiro ante la precencia del pelinegro. Los chicos se limitaban a poner una que otra mueca imposible de disimular.

-hola, soy kagene rei. Pero pueden desirme solamente rei. Espero que nos llevemos bien-se presentó -vaya... no sabia que en este instituto ubiesen chicas tan lindas!-dijo mostrando una sonrisa muy amable.

Se pudo apreciar un leve sonrojo de parte de las chicas, nuevamente los chicos mostraron una mueca, esta vez, lo suficientemente notoria como para que miku se diera cuenta, ya que las demas chicas estaban atontadas con el nuevo estudiante. Parecian imnotizadas y ya se le veian los ojos con corazones, pero rei parecia no ver este echo, aunque obiamente, si lo hizo pues esa fue su intencion.

-ejem! Bien, kagene, puede sentarce al lado de hatsune-ordenó el profesor. Rei lo miro confundido.

-es la aquamarina de alli- dijo apuntando a miku- hay un puesto desocupado junto a ella.

Rei obedecio al profesor y se sento junto a miku. De nuevo comenzo a pasar materia y de nuevo nadie presto atencion.

-hola rei!-saludo alegremente miku-parece que seremos compañeros de banco... soy miku, mucho gusto. Si quieres te puedo mostrar el instituto. Si no quieres no importa... espero que seamos buenos amigos!

Rei se dio vuelta para ver a miku, ya que estaba mirando la pizarra. Se sorprendio un poco al ver por primera vez una mirada tan dulce e inocente como la de miku, pero no dudo un segundo para aprovecharse de ello.

-mucho gusto miku!-tomo su mano y la beso, lo cual confundio y sonrojo a la aquamarina- estare encantado de que me muestres el instituto linda!- dijo rei a lo que la aquamarina se sonrojo como tomate, y miku se sentaba al centro de aula, asi que todos estaban observando lo que ocurria entre ellos.

-e-etto... despues de esta clase te lo enseño con gusto...- miku no podia ocultar su sonrojo.

-por supuesto miku. En el descanso.

Hubo un momento de silencio en toda el aula hasta que fue interrumpido por el profesor.

-AY, QUE BONITO ES EL AMOR! ... hatsune pase a la pizarra a hacer este ejercicio.

Miku sintio un nudo en la garganta, no podria responder debido a que no presto atencion toda la clase. Se paró para ir al desirle al profesor que no sabia responder el ejercicio, pero antes de alejarce de su pupitre gakupo-sensei interrumpio el acto al hablar.

-pase a la pizarra... hatsune mikuo!

-¡¿que?!- exclamo mikuo- ella estubo hablando toda la clase, llamela a ella!-grito mikuo apuntando a su hermana.

-mikuo!- exclamo miku con enojo.

-señor hatsune, si usted hubiese estado prestado atencion en vez de centrarce en lo que decia su hermana, podria responder... hatsune, 5 puntos menos.

-que? No...-se lamento mikuo.

-ahi tienes tu karma mikuo!- celebro miku.

-lo repito: 5 puntos menos para los gemelos hatsune- dijo el profesor.-Ahora, copien lo de la pizarra antes de que me enoje. Toda la clase decidio simplemente callar y obedecer, pues cuando gakupo-sensei se molestaba en vez de usar una regla usaba su katana! (nota de la autora: amo las katanas *.*)

El resto de la clase paso lentamente. Parecia no terminar nunca hasta que, inesperadamente, sono la campana que indicaba el termino de la hora.

La mayoria de los estudiantes salieron corriendo pero el grupito de siempre se quedo un rato, incluyendo a rei.

-hola miku! -saludo al entrar un peliazul.

-kaito-senpai!-se alegro la aquamarina- el es rei. Lo acaban de transferir.

-mucho gusto- articulo evidentemente sin interes y desviando la mirada.

-ah! Es cierto- se dijo miku en voz alta- te iba a mostrar el instituto rei...

-bueno, vamos-invito el pelinegro a miku pero ella fue jalada del brazo por cierto rubio...

-Miku, debo hablar contigo,ahora.- le ordeno len con un tono muy serio.

-pero len, yo le prometi a rei que...

Len no hizo caso a lo que le decia la aquamarina, y solo la arrastraba del brazo. Miku estaba confundida y algo molesta por haberla interrumpido cuando pensaba mostrarle el instituto a rei.

-len!... LEN!- Adonde vamos?-preguntaba la aquamarina sin respuesta por parte del rubio que solo miraba adelante con la mirada algo molesta. Siguieron caminando un poco y llegaron al patio. Cuando len se aseguro de que no ubiese nadie cerca como para ver o escuchar lo que fueran a decir, miró a los ojos de miku seriamente.

-len...¿que ocurre? ¿por que me trajiste aqui?

-miku... alejate de rei!

-no entiendo. Por que te molesta tanto si ni siquiera lo conoces?!

-rei es mi primo!-le grito len a miku quien en una reaccion de sorpresa no pudo evitar abrir levemente la boca- el es un mujeriego! Solo te esta usando como siempre lo hace con las chicas!...

-len... Rei no me gusta, yo solo quiero ser amable...

-miku... no quiero que salgas lastimada...

- Gracias por intentar ayudarme, pero no te preocupes, aunque pasára, tengo buenos amigos para consolarme, aunque seais unos asesinos de puerros siempre estan para mi...-miku hizo una pausa- gracias...-miku lo abrazo y le susurro al oido-me debes quinse puerros, lenny...

Lo que la aquamarina no sabia, es que al abrazarlo, la forma de la cual len veia a su amiga cambio.

-lenny...-susurro el rubio para si mismo.

-eh? Dijiste algo?

-Eh! No! Nada...

~~El sentimiento de amistad podra ser algo mas o cambio de otra forma?~~

Al llegar al aula miku saludo a sus amigos, pero se sentia algo diferente, como si algo hubiese cambiado en ella. Miku estaba hablando de todos los puerros que mikuo se comió aquel dia en el parque y como ellos la torturaron. De como sus amigas no hicieron nada para evitarlo y de como su hermano la acuso en frente de toda la clase.

-de que hablan?-dijo el pelirojo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de miku por detras.

-Ahhh! Akaito baka! Deja de salir de la nada! Baka! baka! baka! baka!-gritaba miku mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con un puerro que salio de la nada.

-miku! de donde sacas tus puerros?-exclamo akaito.

-Azulona! Serias tan amable de dejar de golpear a mi hermano?-bromeo kaito.

-ohayou!-saludo una rubia- oi que los castigaron, miku.

-para nada rin, solo nos quitaron puntos-respondio miku.

-ya ve... rei! Que haces aqui!

-vine de visita con uniforme para pasar desapercibido.

-ha ha ha, mira como rio-respondio rin con notorio sarcasmo- pense que te transferirian al instituto de ... , no es asi?

-no. Alli transfirieron a rinto y lenka. Tambien transfirieron a rui a...

-alto! Esperen a ver si entendi...-los interrumpio kaito- rin y len, son gemelos, y sus primos rei y rui, son gemelos, y lenka y rinto, sus otros primos... probablemente tambien son gemelos!...-analizo kaito a lo cual nadie le daba mas importancia que él.

-kaito-le hablo miku- tu tienes como cien hermanos.

-no son cien!-nego kaito- somos... eh... akaito cuantos hermanos tenemos?

-ya lo olvide...-contesto su hermano.

-nee miku-dijo infantilmente un pelinegro- no me ibas a mostrar el instituto?

-ah! Es cierto- recordo miku- vamos rei, es bastante grande, si no nos apresuramos no te podre mostrar todo.

El pelinegro tomo a miku de la mano y rapidamente salieron por la puerta, no sin antes intercambiar miradas con el rubio como diciendo "recuerda lo que te dije" y la aquamarina respondiendo "tranquilo, lo se".

El pelinegro y la aquamarina caminaron por todo el instituto. Miku caminaba junto a él y de repente se paraba y hablaba acerca de ese lugar. Rei la miraba con mucha atencion, sin embargo no escuchaba nada de lo que esta le decia. Rei pensaba en lo linda que era la aquamarina, pero se contradecia al instante diciendoce que si la lograba hacerla suya, podria con cualquiera. Con lo que el pelinegro no contaba era con la advertencia de su primo, Len.

Estaban en el gimnacio cuando rei decidio comenzar con la actucion.

-este es el gimnacio. Aqui es donde hacemos deporte y las clases de educacion fisica. En esta parte...

-humm!- rei pegó un bostezo- estoy aburrido. Sentemonos un rato.

-esta bien- miku dio un suspiro.

-oh no!- comenzo a decir rei, era muy buen actor, asi que todo lo que decia o hacia parecia ser real- lo siento mucho miku, no queria ofenderte... continuemos- le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-n-no e-esta bien...- tartamudio miku sin poder evitar sonrojarse por la sonrisa de rei- p-podemos descanzar un poco, yo t-tambien estoy algo cansada.

Miku y rei se sentaron en una banca que habia alli. Rei pudo notar sinceriadad en la mirada de miku y decidio parar su plan y ser sincero tambien.

-y que tal te va en tus clases miku?- pregunto el pelinegro para eliminar la tencion que habia en el ambiente.

-N-no soy muy buena en mis clases...-tartamudeo miku.

-entonces qué te gusta?- comenzo a interzarce rei.

-me gusta cantar...

-encerio? Es genial- el rostro de rei por primera vez en este fic mostro una sonrisa sincera. Gracias goku! (Lo se, estoy loca)- y... tu... podrias cantar para mi- por alguna razon parecia algo avergonzado al decir eso.

-etto... yo... no puedo.

-oh. Ya veo... no importa miku. Acabas de conocerme, no creo que a mi me gustaria cantarle a un desconosido... en fin! Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Me alegra haberme transferido a la academia vocaloid despues de todo... porque te conoci- susurro esto ultimo mientras se daba la vuelta, pero la aquamarina llego a escuchar y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

~~podrá este encuentro cambiar el futuro?~~

El resto del dia fue demaciado aburrido como para narrarlo. Si se los contara se aburririan mucho y se irian a ver hentai. Ahhh! Maru-maru deja de corromperme! (Para las que no me conocen maru-maru es una amiga pervertida que tengo) le voy a decir a goku que te mate con kame hame-ha o si no te tirare mi piña! Muajajaja... que he echo con mi vida... uso mi fic para dar una amenaza de muerte...

DE VUELTA A LA HISTORIA:

Miku estaba ya en su casa. Por alguna razon no podia dormir. No dejaba de pensar en rodo lo que le habia pasado ese dia.

-autora!

-dime miku?

-deja de ponerme harem!

-no te quejes o te voy a poner lemon!... ahora, se supone que no puedes hablar conmigo hasta terminar un capitulo asi que ve a dormir (jo! Soy jeef the killer)

-termina este capitulo entonces! Recuerda que yo soy tu dueña!

-muy bien ama...

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.

-holi! Miku cree que termino pero antes debo dar un anuncio, como ya saben en estos fics de mikuxall siempre va a tener muuuuuucho harem.

Yo personalmente me inclino por el mikuxkaito, pero quiero que me digan que pareja les gusta. Asi todos felices ^u^

Dejen reviews-


End file.
